What Should i do?
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [Twoshoot/?][EXO FANFICTION] "Baekhyun-ah aku mencintaimu!"-/. "aku mencintai Chanyeol—"/Hanya aku tidak ingin kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai." / . check story and find pairing of this story here. mind to RNR?


**What should I do ?**

**Exo fanfiction**

**By**

**Baekyeolidiots**

**Cast and pairing find it on below story.**

**Hurt,angst,romance/? ((I'm not sure)) |T|twoshoot/?**

**Warn! Yaoi,BoysLove,Typos,mainstream (?)**

Disclaimer: **This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, parents. Agency and their fans.**

**Don't Bash! Don't be plagiator!**

**Check This story!**

**Happy reading ^^**

Kaki pendeknya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang sore itu memang tertutup salju yang turun tadi pagi sampai siang. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel yang membalut tubuh mungilnya untuk berlindung dari hawa musim dingin saat ini. Selanjutnya dia mendongakan kepala saat merasakan salju mulai turun lagi. Dia mendongakan kepalanya dan sebutir salju jatuh mengenai dahinya yang mulus tanpa celah. Baekhyun tersenyum. Selalu, musim salju itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Setelah tadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun bisa pulang juga ke apartemennya. Baekhyun melepaskan mantel yang tadi ia pakai lalu menggantungkannya di tempat gantungan pakaian samping pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun meraih sandal rumah lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan memasak air hangat untuk membuat coklat panas. Matanya melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam. Setelah coklat panas nya jadi, Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan meletakan coklat panasnya di meja sambil menonton televisi.

Jam menunjukan Pukul 07.30 malam, ia bergegas mengambil handuk di kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berendam di air hangat saat musim dingin seperti nya ide bagus.

.

DUKK DUKK

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu apartement . Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan mandinya dan memakai piyama dengan segera berlari ke arah pintu.

Matanya membulat kaget saat pintu itu terbuka. Di sana berdiri sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang, alis tebal dan rahangnya yang tegas, semakin menambah aura tampan yang melekat pada dirinya, Kris.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur dengan tangan yang menutup mulut nya karena tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Kris malam-malam begini. Kris mulai melangkah dengan gontai ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"Kris—kau mau ap—".

Ucapannya terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Kris memeluknya dan menghimpitnya di dinding yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Kris yang semakin kuat memeluknya. Bahkan dia sudah meletakan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun dan mencium perpotongan leher nya sehingga sukses membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Baekhyun-ah aku mencintaimu!" bisik Kris dan membuat Baekhyun semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan rengkuhan pria tinggi itu.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku—lepaskan!"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya menahan bahu Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Mata tajamnya mulai menatap mata sipit Baekhyun.

"ayo pergi dari sini baekhyun-ah! Pergi denganku! Ku mohon." Pinta nya dengan suara sendu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris.

"aku—aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun! Terlebih adikku sendiri dan juga—Chanyeol!" Ujarnya.

"Baekhyun—aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu. Haruskah aku membatalkan pernikahanku—"

Baekhyun buru- buru mencela ucapan Kris. "jangan!" cegahnya sambil mendongak menatap manic mata Kris. "Jangan lakukan itu—ku mohon. Tao sangat mencintaimu."

"tapi aku mencintaimu Baekhyun! Kau tau, dulu aku menerima Tao juga karena dia mirip dengamu. Aku—aku masih mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah—"

Baekhyun diam.

Sekali lagi kepala menggeleng dalam tunduk. Terdengar pula isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kris dengan cepat merengkuh kembali tubuh Baekhyun, menenggelamkan kepala pria yang lebih mungil ini di dada bidangnya. Sedangkan bibirnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata cinta dan permintaan maaf kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu baek, maafkan aku."

Satu kalimat itu sukses kembali menggentarkan hati Baekhyun. Dia mulai melingkarkan tangannya yang semula hanya bisa meremas ujung piyama yang dipakainya ke pinggang Kris. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada si pria kelebihan tinggi badan itu dan mmenangis tersedu. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin keadaan seperti ini. Yang mengharuskannya memilih dan mengorbankan perasaannya atau perasaan orang lain.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Kris mulai menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang sembab akibat menangis. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan hendak mencium Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya bibir mereka yang menempel, namun lama kelamaan berubah intesitasnya menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran bahwa dia menikmati ini. Ini salah, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini bersama Kris. Akhirnya dengan cukup dorongan keras, ciuman mereka terlepas.

Kris segera memindahkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mencoba untuk menolak. Tapi Kris tidak semudah itu menyerah.

"Cukuphh Khrishh—"

Baekhyuun menunduk sambil memegang bahu Kris, menahannya untuk tidak mendekat. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"ini salah. Jangan lakukan lagi—" gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun—"

"ini salah Kris. Aku—maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu. Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Kris setelah dia menarik tangan Baekhyun dari pundaknya. Memegang tangan lentik itu dan sesekali menciumnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "aku mencintai Chanyeol—"

"aku tidak butuh jawaban itu. Aku bertanya kau mencintaiku juga kan? "

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menjawab dengan kalimat sama.

"ini salah, aku tidak boleh begini." Gumamnya dan kembali terisak.

.

Tangan panjangnya terus saja menuangkan wine kedalam gelas kecil yang sedang ia pegang dengan tangannya satu lagi. Tak dihiraukan suara music yang sekarang tengah berdentum kencang memenuhi ruangan ini. Godaan dari wanita yang sedari tadi terus bergantian menggodanya pun tak sama sekali di hiraukannya. Suasana yang biasa ada di bar bukan?

"Kenapa kau harus datang kembali brengsekk!" Rancaunya,

Setelah mendengus kesal dan meneguk gelas wine terakhir di gelasnya, ia meraih ponsel dan menelpon seseorang di seberang sana.

"kau bisa menemuiku sekarang?" Tanya nya to the point pada seseorang di seberang teleponnya.

"_uhm, ada perlu apa memangnya? Tapi aku sedang ada acara sekarang. Apa kah sesuatu hal yang penting?"_

Ia lagi-lagi mendengus. "yasudah, besok kita bertemu. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Klik telepon di matikan.

Ia raih jacket kulit yang tadi ada di sebelahnya, memakainya kasar dan mulai berjalan keluar setelah membayar minuman yang tadi di pesan. Tidak peduli bagaimana ramainya bar malam ini karena ada _suatu _pesta, bukan suatu yang menyenangkan mengikuti pesta denga hati yang kalut begini, pikirnya.

.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus bersabar. Baru saja sebentar lagi matanya akan tertutup dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dunia mimpi, pintu apartement tengah di ketuk oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi sekarang? Huh.

Tubuhnya langsung terdorong ke belakang begitu pintu sukses terbuka. Seseorang di baliknya menubruk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"ugh Chanyeol kau bau alkohol. Kau mabuk uhm?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah—uhuk—aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk pun Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengucapkan aku mencintaimu setiap menitnya.

"aku juga."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membelai pipi mulus nan putih milik Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang saling menyatu. Sebelum bibir itu saling menempel, kembali Chanyeol bergumam "aku mencintaimu."

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan yang Chanyeol berikan pada bibir ranum yang ada di depannya. Namun, seiring dengan nafsu yang semakin memuncak ia lumat bibir Baekhyun. Menyesap setiap inchi tempat yang paling ia suka untuk menumpahkan besar nya rasa cintanya pada pria mungil yang tengah ia cumbu saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula diam, mulai mengalungkannya di leher pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Meremas rambut pria tersebut dan sesekali bibirnya juga mengeluarkan lenguhan.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan ciumannya karena merasa pasokan oksigen habis. Dirinya dan Baekhyun masih terengah setelah ciuman panas tadi.

"kau bau alkohol." Cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memagut bibir Baekhyun kembali dalam ciuman setelah mengucapkan aku mencintaimu pada Baekhyun-lagi-.

Tubuh mereka bergerak menuju sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi tempat mereka berciuman. Baekhyun menggeram karena punggungnya membentur sofa tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu tidak bisa menahan control nya pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Pria bertubuh mungil yang sedang ditindihnya selalu bisa menaikan nafsu birahinya.

Chanyeol memindahkan ciuman nya pada leher Baekhyun. Dia cukup tersentak karena ada tanda merah di leher Baekhyun. _Sialan, si brengsek itu meninggalkan jejak_.

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal akan apa yang di lakukan Kris pada Baekhyun, sehingga dia berusaha untuk menghilangka jejak yang di tinggalkan Kris dan memperbaruinya dengan kissmark yang di hasilkannya.

Malam itu mereka hanya berbagi ciuman-ciuman panas sebelum akhirnya mereka tertidur.

Baekhyun bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Kakinya perlahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia mulai berencana untuk membuat sarapan tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan Chanyeol.

Saat sedang asik memasak nasi goreng, Baekhyun merasakan tangan melingkar di perutnya, dia tau siapa pelakunya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

"kau sedang memasak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"mulutmu masih bau alkohol. Mandi sana." Titah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan segera melepas pelukannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pada telapak tangan lalu mencium baunya. "baunya sangat buruk." Chanyeol bergumam.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh saja mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

"aku tidak mau berbasa-basi Tao, sebaiknya kau harus mempercepat pernikahanmu dengan Kris-hyung." Ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang menatap Tao di depannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah mengobrol di caffe terdekat perusahaan Chanyeol sesuai dengan percakapan mereka tadi malam,

Sementara Tao yang sedang asik menyeruput jus lemon nya hampir saja tersedak karena pernyataan atau lebih terkesan seperti perintah dari Chanyeol.

Woow itu sangat mengejutkan bagi Tao. Apa alasan Chanyeol untuk menyuruhnya segera mepercepat pernikahannya dengan Kris? Jelas saja Tao mempertanyakan hal itu. Permintaan Chanyeol untuk bertemu nya saja masih ia pertanyakan, dan apa lagi sekarang…

"maksudmu apa Chanyeol-hyung?" Tanya Tao, heran.

"aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padamu. Hanya aku tidak ingin kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai." Tao semakin tidak mengerti,apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol—sedangkan Chanyeol di depannya menyeruput coffe yang dia pesan lalu melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. "jam makan siangku habis. Kuharap kau benar-benar mengikuti saranku Tao,selamat siang." Lanjutnya, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tao yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol.

'tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintai?' apa maksud Chanyeol ini berhubungan dengan gege nya Kris?

Tapi apa maksud Chanyeol menyebut kata 'kita' ?

Tao tidak pernah ingin untuk memikirkan hal-hal buruk untuk hubungannya dengan Kris, karena itu akan membuatnya sedih apa lagi mengenang bagaimana perjuangannya dulu mendapatkan Kris, hingga Pria itu mau untuk menjadikan dirinya kekasih bahkan sekarang tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menuju ke pernikahan.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya di tangga. Sial sekali lift gedung apartement Baekhyun rusak, jadi akhirnya dia harus bersusah payah untuk menaiki tangga satu persatu menuju lantai tiga dimana apartement Baekhyun berada.

Ugh kakinya sudah pegal sekali.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartement Tao memasukan beberapa digit password apartement kakaknya itu. Mengganti sepatu yang ia pakai dengan sandal rumahan, lalu meneriaki nama Baekhyun.

"Hyung~ Baek-Hyung?"

Dari arah kamar Baekhyun keluar dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, dia baru saja bangun Dari tidur siangnnya setelah mendengar teriakan Tao. Tangannya yang lentik itu menggesek-gesek matanya sampai memerah. Tao hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang masih seperti anak kecil kalau baru bangun tidur.

Menurutnya itu memalukan mengingat umur nya yang bukan anak kecil lagi.

"eoh Tao? Sejak kapan kau sampai disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menguap dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"aku mau minum juga Hyung." Ujar Tao tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

Tao mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan televisi. Dia ambil remot yang tergeletak di lantai dan mulai menyalakan benda persegi panjang itu di depannya.

Sebenarnya tujuan Tao datang ke apartement Baekhyun juga untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah kekasih Baekhyun, ya Tao berharap saja Baekhyun Tao maksud pernyataan Chanyeol tadi.

Tao mengambil bantal sofa yang tergeletak disampingnya. Tapi matanya memicing saat menemukan benda yang tidak asing baginya. Dengan tangan nya ia meraih benda itu—seperti milik—

"itu milik Chanyeol. Semalam dia meninggalkannya." Ujar Baekhyun dan mengambilnya dari tangan Tao lalu mengantunginya di saku hoodie yang dia kenakan.

Tao hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam—tapi itu seperti milik Kris, hadiah dari Tao saat ulang tahun Kris.

To Be Continued

Holaaa TBC lagiiii :3 sama kok ini ff ga bakal panjang juga. Haha ya paling twoshoot kalau cerita ga melenceng dari alur yang aku atur :3

Mungkin buat update 2ndshootnya bakal agak lama. Soalnya aku ga punya banyak waktu luang buat nulis ff :_: pulang sekolah sore, trs malem nya masih harus belajar. Jd buat yg baca ff ini sabar aja ya nunggu lanjutannya.

Buat readers jangan males review atau baca ff aku yaaa ::_:: aku ga pernah bales review bukannya sombong atau apa::_:: karena emg waktu/? Nulis ff aja aku luangin dikit-dikit huhu tapi aku slalu baca review kalian kok, bahkan aku screencapt heheh oiya buat ending pairingnya boleh minta saran bagusnya ama siapa….. kok aku galau ya ;_; tujuannya ini ff krisbaek, Cuma gatega ama yeol huhu makannya aku minta pendapat kalian krisbaek/chanbaek?

Makasih ya udah mau baca ff ini T^T

Leave your review on review button:3

I love youuu:*


End file.
